


Квадрат

by shelone, TLEN2018



Series: Миди R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Квадрат

Ветер трепал парусиновую ткань зонта, рваные сухие хлопки перебивали и шум прибоя, и отдаленную музыку с пляжного бара, и ближний разговор, не позволяя уловить его суть.  
Они заплатили за два лежака — для девчонок, но Юльча решила сначала немного позагорать и расстелила широкое покрывало. На нем же поместился и Бобби, а Стас занял топчан рядом с Лерой.  
Болтал в основном Бобби. До Стаса долетали только обрывки фраз. Не вдаваясь, сложно было определить, о чем идет речь, но это не раздражало, даже наоборот: Бобби был из тех, кто может нести любую чушь и не приедаться — у него был приглушенный голос с обволакивающей интонацией и почти музыкальная ритмичность речи. Стас поймал себя на том, что слушает его, как песни Ману Чао, — без понимания смысла, выхватывая ухом лишь отдельные знакомые слова, но с тем же необъяснимым удовольствием. Юльча больше смеялась, чем говорила, — хотела понравиться. Смех ее был деланным и оттого терял свою обычную заразительность и обаяние. Ее откровенное желание угодить Бобби и взрывы хохота, перебивающие благозвучно-расслабляющий речитатив, раздражали. Стас морщился.  
Лера рядом с ним — незримо, но ощутимо — тоже. Юльча была не ее круга.  
Хотя, по правде говоря, именно Лерино присутствие отравляло Стасу отдых. Пригласить ее сюда было сомнительной идеей. Мысленно, даже не желая того, Стас смотрел на все вокруг и ее глазами тоже — и половина бесхитростных здешних удовольствий тут же меркла и обесценивалась от ее молчаливого скепсиса, не дотягивая до высокой планки. Стандартный трехзвездочный отель, вид с балкона во двор, шведский стол без изысков, недорогое вино, каменистый спуск к морю, галечный пляж — на все это невольно ложилась тень тихого Лериного стоицизма. Она снисходила: до этого места, до этого сервиса, до этих людей. До самого Стаса: от уровня его запросов и критериев выбора друзей до возможностей его кошелька.  
Юльча в очередной раз заливисто и натужно рассмеялась.  
Лера резко села, спустив ноги.  
— Пойду поплаваю, — произнесла она тоном, пресекающим даже намек на попытку присоединиться. Поднялась и направилась к морю.  
Стас проводил ее взглядом до кромки воды. Лера сделала несколько шагов, сложив руки, нырнула рыбкой и скрылась в волнах.  
— Она похожа на Наоми Кэмпбелл, — прервала невольную паузу Юльча то ли смущенно, то ли пристыженно, так что Стасу стало ее жаль.  
— Наоми Кэмпбелл черная. И ей уже под полтос, — отозвался Бобби. — Разве что характером.  
Юльча шлепнула его по руке.  
— Перестань. Она похожа на молодую и белую Наоми Кэмпбелл.  
— Она по жизни такая, не обращайте внимания, — сказал Стас.  
Он успокаивал одну Юльчу — было не похоже, чтобы Бобби хоть как-то задевал Лерин снобизм, — но тут же почувствовал укол совести, словно за глаза повесил на Леру ярлык стервы, которой та не была.  
— На самом деле она нормальная, — исправился он. — И относится к вам неплохо. Просто... ну, держит себя так — на дистанции.  
— Да не парься ты, — лениво отмахнулся Бобби, — мы все понимаем.  
Они лежали там, куда не падала тень от зонта, — метрах в полутора от лежаков и немного впереди. Юльча дальше, Бобби — ближе. Он задрал голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на Стаса, и встретившись с ним взглядом, неожиданно открыто улыбнулся. Стас испытал острую благодарность ему и в порыве едва не ляпнул «спасибо», но удержался: за что, собственно? он не был в ответе за Леру — и промолчал.  
Бобби отвернулся и устроился поудобнее: положил затылок на сцепленные ладони, расставил ступни для устойчивости, покачал коленями, поерзал и с удовольствием потянулся. Минуту спустя он уже завел прежний или начал новый невнятный разговор с Юльчей, не предполагающий постороннего участия.  
А Стас продолжал на него смотреть. Смотреть на Бобби ему тоже нравилось.  
Юльча никогда не упоминала о бойфренде до отпуска, и то, что она поедет с парнем, стало известно только на этапе бронирования отеля и заказа билетов, но само имя Бобби не всплывало ни разу, пока тот не протянул Стасу руку в аэропорту.  
— Это прозвище? — растерянно уточнил Стас.  
Он был удивлен. Все в Бобби никак не вязалось с Юльчей. Невысокая, немного приземистая, с бледной веснушчатой кожей и стянутыми в пучок русыми волосами, она всегда выглядела очень собранной и пахла офисом даже в джинсах и майке. От долговязого же, загорелого и разболтанного Бобби за версту несло фрилансом, дауншифтингом или родительскими деньгами — Стас никогда не умел отличать — или всем вместе. Впрочем, судя по отстраненной незаинтересованности Леры, третье если и было, то не в большом объеме. Стас смутно припомнил со слов Юльчи что-то богемное в его биографии: то ли танцор, то ли художник.  
— Почему прозвище? Я и по паспорту Роберт. Можешь звать меня Робом или Берти, — усмехнувшись, добавил он. — До игры престолов мне, пожалуй, далеко, а вот за долбоеба из Вудхауза вполне сойду.  
За Берти Вустера он точно не сошел бы, несмотря на свою дурашливость, — она была напускной, а еще мешал цепкий, оценивающий взгляд и интуитивно ощущаемое двойное дно. Казалось очень странным, что Юльча выбрала себе именно такого парня, и еще страннее — что такой парень мог клюнуть на нее. С другой стороны, и Стас с Лерой для кого-то были тем еще мезальянсом.  
Ростом Бобби был почти ровней Стасу, что редкость, а вот весовые категории их разнились, но худой, почти тощий Бобби тем не менее выглядел складным из-за широких плеч и длинных прямых ног. На нем была творчески растянутая кофта на голое тело с поддернутыми рукавами и глубоким вырезом, в котором болтались многочисленные амулеты, цепочки, подвески и прочая мишура.  
Сейчас это все валялось на покрывале под затылком, змеилось в ямках ключиц и покоилось на груди, не доходя до темных, аккуратных и выпуклых сосков. Над провалом живота возвышались двумя крутыми холмами ребра, а резинка пляжных шорт натягивалась по прямой между торчащими вверх костями таза. Волосы под мышками и на груди Бобби удалил, а вот оставленная дорожка от пупка вниз ныряла под присобранную ткань. Зазор между кожей и резинкой был размером точно под кисть, и Стас позволил себе представить, как скользит туда ладонью и оглаживает одним долгим движением — под беззвучный вдох открытым ртом и зажмуренные глаза Бобби. Короткая фантазия мелькнула и оборвалась: Бобби словно услышал его мысли — сначала просто повернул голову, а потом медленно поднял подбородок и вскинул глаза. Стас не стал отводить взгляд, решил, что выйдет хуже, — так делают застуканные за чем-то постыдным или влюбленные малолетки. Он даже улыбнулся — немного криво, но в этот раз Бобби ему улыбкой не ответил, только молча, прищурившись изучал, и Стас уже из упрямства не стал ему уступать.  
Их гляделки прервала вернувшаяся Лера.  
— Вода офигенная, — никому конкретно, в пустоту сказала она.  
Капли морской воды поблескивали на солнце и стекали по ее бронзовой коже. Губы были плотно сжаты, а в воздухе вокруг словно повисли колкие кристаллы льда. Она отжала волосы, не тронув тела, и бросила полотенце на лежак.  
Половина небольшого пляжа наверняка невольно отслеживала ее проход — заинтересованно, завистливо, благоговейно, похотливо или наигранно небрежно: Леру невозможно было не заметить. Специально она для этого не делала ничего, так получалось само, без видимых усилий, так уж она ощущала себя, так себя несла — и вряд ли даже отдавала себе отчет, что тоже было составляющей магии. Часть пляжной половины капала слюной, часть — ядом, часть ускоренно перегоняла кровь, часть — в перспективе — истекала другой биологической жидкостью. А Стас все пропустил. Может, поэтому она леденела — а может, по другой причине, он никогда до конца ее не понимал. Хоть и восхищался вместе со всеми, и любовался — ею невозможно было не любоваться.  
— Пойдем и мы окунемся? — неуверенно предложила Юльча.  
Стас обернулся — даже она не отрывала от Леры завороженных глаз.  
— Ты кремом намазалась? — спросил Стас. — Обгоришь ведь. Сколько ты уже на солнце?  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулась Юльча.  
А вот Бобби все еще разглядывал его — с каким-то ехидным любопытством.

Лера стояла на балконе, вытянутыми руками опираясь на перила по обеим сторонам от себя, и выглядела как точеное изваяние — из тех, что обычно оригиналу безбожно льстят и больше воплощают фантазию создателя, чем передают чьи-то реальные черты. Здесь был иной случай. Модель дала бы фору любому своему отображению: от фото до фарфоровой статуэтки.  
Стас нерешительно шагнул в дверной проем и подошел ближе.  
Положил руки на Лерины плечи, провел до локтей — скользило как по шелку, сдвинул в сторону тяжелую струю волос у пояса джиновых шорт, обнял за талию. Несильно прижал к себе. Сосущее, тоскливое чувство привычно шевельнулось в животе.  
Комплекс самозванца.  
Кто-то другой должен был быть на его месте — он не знал кто: кто-то умнее, или богаче, или харизматичнее, или интереснее, или тверже, — только не он. Произошла банковская ошибка, и на его счет перевели незаработанный им миллион. Не трогать, не тратить, не брать чужого — инстинкт самосохранения, иначе как возвращать, когда истинный получатель наконец заявит о себе.  
Но Стас трогал, и тратил, и брал...  
— Что не так? — обреченно спросил он.  
Кроме того, что все, — хотелось добавить.  
— Все в порядке, — мягко и невесело, почти в тон ему отозвалась Лера. Угадав его реакцию, она устало покачала головой. — Только не делай из меня пассивно-агрессивную истеричку из комиксов про этих тупых-тупых баб.  
— Твое «все в порядке» на сто процентов искренне? Тогда не буду.  
Лера вздохнула и, высвободив себе пространство для маневра в его руках, повернулась.  
Чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, ей даже при модельном росте приходилось высоко задирать голову и привставать на носках. Стас отодвинулся и нагнулся к ней сам.  
— А если я спрошу тебя о том же: что не так? — сказала она. — Каким будет твой ответ?  
— Ты злишься. Или сердишься. Или обижена — я не знаю точно.  
Она высматривала что-то в его глазах с полминуты, а потом переспросила:  
— И это все? Все, что тебя беспокоит?  
Стас пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю, что здесь тебе не по душе...  
— Что именно? — перебила она. — Как тебе кажется?  
— Да что угодно! — взорвался он. — Этот номер, эта кровать, еда в ресторане, вид из окна, вторая линия от моря... Давай, скажи, что это не так, что есть хоть что-то, что тебе тут нравится.  
Лера вдруг рассмеялась — по-детски радостно и громко. Стас недоуменно замолчал.  
— Мне не нравится здесь все, — с неуместным мажором в голосе, очень довольно признала она. Не позволив Стасу отстраниться, она закинула руки ему на плечи и обвила за шею, крепко сцепив пальцы. — Кроме тебя. И моря. Я люблю море и... И этого достаточно. Честно. Если оно никуда не денется, все остальное значения не имеет.  
После поцелуя — поцелуи с Лерой всегда были для Стаса горько-терпкими, с оттенком неправильности, крадеными — она отпустила его и быстро-быстро покидала вещи в сумку.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
— Брось. Пять минут назад ты собирался в бар без меня и не парился.  
— Парился. Но я думал, мы в ссоре, и ты не хочешь меня видеть.  
Лера снова рассмеялась. Закинула сумку на плечо.  
— Хочу. Но там будет так темно, что я не смогу тебя увидеть, даже если ты будешь совсем близко.  
— Вот именно. Куда ты пойдешь на ночь глядя? Нормальный пляж давно закрыт, какое-то дикое место, какие-то камни, какой-то волнорез... А если что-то случится. Кто там может оказаться ночью?  
— В том-то и прелесть, что никого. На десятки километров вокруг одни отели, гостиницы, бунгало и гостевые дома — никому из посетителей в голову не придет тащиться туда, куда собираюсь я.  
— Тем более. Там не будет даже спасателей. Я пойду с тобой.  
— Боже, Стас! Я занималась с пяти лет и плаваю как дельфин. А ты — как топор. Кто из нас за кого будет волноваться?  
Это была правда, кость у Стаса была тяжелой и плавал он так себе. Он вздохнул.  
— Есть что-то, что в тебе не совершенно?  
Ее лицо мгновенно изменилось — в нем словно выключили свет, и Стас мысленно чертыхнулся. Он снова сказал что-то не то, опять облажался на ровном месте — и хуже всего, что в очередной раз не понимал ошибки, даже задним числом.  
С Лерой всегда было так — вечная ходьба по минному полю с неизменными подрывами. Ни один из которых ничему его не учил, не прокачивал скилла прохождения ни на йоту. Каждый новый день возвращал его на тот же начальный уровень и не далее старта.  
— Это был комплимент, — мрачно сообщил он.  
— Знаю, — кивнула Лера с тем же отрешенным выражением. Подошла к нему, поднялась на цыпочки и чмокнула в губы — Стас безвольно поддался и наклонился к ней. — Я люблю плавать одна и тысячу раз это делала. Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо. Я ненадолго.  
Все так работало потому, что Лера была чужая, не про его честь, не его — краденая, присвоенная им самовольно, и он не чувствовал ее, не умел обращаться интуитивно, не знал как. Ломал бездарно и грубо, потому что не имел права даже прикасаться.  
Он скривился. Ничего, мы и часы можем починить, только лопатой в них не развернешься.  
— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, — бросил он ей в спину.  
Лера обернулась.  
— Звучит очень странно, — подумав, оценила она. — Такое... двоякое признание.  
Другого у Стаса для нее не было, и он больше ничего не стал добавлять.  
— Все будет хорошо, — постояв еще, повторила Лера и вышла за дверь.  
В бар не хотелось. Стас присел на край постели, а потом откинулся на спину и вытянул руки за голову. Одеяло едва уловимо пахло Лериными духами.

От резкого стука Стас дернулся и открыл глаза. Он не заметил, как отключился, — а ведь даже не хотел спать. Вывернутые в суставах руки затекли, кисти онемели. Он сел, размял плечи, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. От притока крови кончики пальцев закололо иголками.  
Темнота сбивала с толку — глухая ночь или раннее утро? Лера еще не вернулась — нужно ли было паниковать или после ее ухода прошло десять минут? Стас пошарил по постели рядом с собой — телефона не было. Стас не помнил, где его бросил.  
Стук повторился — настойчивее.  
С трудом — тело не слушалось, голова была ватной — Стас поднялся и подошел к двери.  
За порогом, опираясь ладонью о стену, стоял Бобби. Он глядел в пол, но поднял голову, когда ему открыли.  
— Пошли? — коротко позвал он.  
Стас непонимающе моргнул.  
— Куда?  
От Бобби тянуло алкоголем — не сильно, но ощутимо, и Стас отстраненно удивился: он предполагал, что Бобби предпочитает другие стимуляторы.  
Бобби ухмыльнулся.  
— Подышать свежим воздухом... Поплавать в бассейне... Сделать пробежку... Почитать свежую периодику в библиотеке...  
Он оттолкнулся от стены, сунул руки в карманы сползающих к бедрам шорт, качнулся, но удержал равновесие — или просто перекатился с пятки на носок.  
— У меня фантазия закончилась, помоги мне.  
— Обсудить геополитическую обстановку? — сказал Стас.  
— О, — рассмеялся Бобби, — а я уже боялся, что ты меня не понял и придется обойтись без эвфемизмов. А я, знаешь ли, очень стеснителен. По виду не скажешь, да?  
Он был более пьян, чем показалось сначала, — его пошатывало, когда в очередной раз он опасно отклонился назад, Стас поймал его за локоть. И не убрал руку.  
— Ты это серьезно? — спросил он.  
Бобби положил ладонь ему на плечо — для устойчивости или просто так. Помял пальцами мышцу над ключицей — с силой, но в то же время аккуратно, не причиняя боли.  
— Пойдешь?  
Стас испытующе смотрел на него — не веря ему, ожидая насмешки или подвоха. Смотреть на Бобби Стасу по-прежнему нравилось. Вообще возможность лицезреть стоящего собеседника прямо напротив себя, не заставляя его заламывать шею, Стасу выпадала нечасто и потому, наверно, неизменно радовала. Бобби больше ничего не говорил, но и глаз не отводил, и вот взгляд его совсем не казался хмельным или бесшабашно-азартным — наоборот, сверлил проницательно-холодно. В этом чудилась какая-то ловушка, однако в чем конкретно она могла состоять, Стас со сна не соображал.  
— Пойду, — подумав еще, наконец решился он.  
— Мастер драматических пауз, — ерничая, припечатал Бобби.  
— Сколько времени?  
— Полдвенадцатого, может, без четверти, я оставил телефон, — развел руками Бобби. — Пойдем.  
Он оттолкнулся от Стаса, как от столба или стенки, и направился в сторону лифта.  
— Вообще-то Лера ушла на море... — сообщил Стас, но продолжать не стал.  
Бобби обернулся.  
— Без карты? Или повесим табличку «просьба не беспокоить», чтобы она посидела за дверью, если вернется раньше?  
Стас смутился. Бобби замер в ответ на его реакцию и почти проглотил конец фразы, смазал насмешку.  
Стас попросил подождать внизу, пока он найдет телефон и переоденется. Оставшись один, он спешно почистил зубы, смыл остатки сонной вялости под коротким ледяным душем, снова впихнулся в непросохшие плавки и выскочил за дверь.  
К удивлению, Бобби все еще стоял в коридоре.  
— А где Юльча, кстати?  
Он пожал плечами и нетвердо двинулся по проходу:  
— В номере. Она обгорела и сказала, что не хочет никуда и ляжет пораньше. Когда я уходил, она включила себе какой-то сериальчик, так что не заскучает.  
— Обгорела? — нахмурился Стас. — Но она в порядке?  
— Вполне, — равнодушно бросил Бобби через плечо.  
По инерции Стас сделал несколько шагов следом за ним, но затормозил, а потом и вовсе остановился.  
— Точно? — спросил он. — Может... я не знаю, проверить, все ли у нее хорошо?  
Бобби тоже встал — сначала спиной к Стасу, как шел, а потом медленно развернулся. Ему пришлось прислониться к стене рядом с чьей-то дверью. Он наклонил голову набок, как делают псы, не понимая ситуации или команды, и осклабился. Даже вид у него в этот момент был типично собачий — дурковато-радостный, а не раздраженный, как ожидал Стас. Это была маска, конечно, но такая искусная, что выглядела почти натурально, и Стас не понимал, что именно она прикрывает. Глаза Бобби искрили, зубы поблескивали в широкой, наигранно-беззаботной улыбке.  
— А ты всегда так делаешь? — с необъяснимым весельем в голосе спросил он.  
— Как делаю? что? — не понял Стас. — Ты сам мне сказал, что она обгорела. А вдруг ей плохо? Или нужна помощь? Или... еще что-нибудь? Мало ли что могло случиться, пока ты был в баре.  
Улыбка на лице Бобби потекла, как грим в жару, делаясь кривоватой, он коротко покивал с видом «хорошо, хорошо», сунул руку в карман и протянул Стасу карту от номера.  
— На, проверь.  
— Я быстро, — пообещал Стас.  
Бобби ему не ответил.  
В номере Юльчи было темно и тихо: ни шума воды из душа, ни музыки, ни звуков кино или телевизора.  
Стас открыл дверь без предварительного стука, только легонько тронул костяшками косяк, перешагнув порог.  
— Юля, — позвал он. — Это Стас. Не спишь?  
Он тихо пересек прихожую, и только тогда в дверном проеме забрезжил голубоватый свет экрана. Он снова постучал и громко повторил, чтобы не напугать.  
— Юль, это я, Стас, не бойся.  
Юльча удивленно хлопнула глазами и лучезарно вспыхнула. Вытащила сначала один наушник, потом второй.  
— Бобби сказал, что тебе плохо. Что ты обгорела. Можно?  
Он потянулся к выключателю.  
— Не надо, не включай, — заполошно помотала головой Юльча. Она отложила ноут с коленей на место рядом с собой и села по-турецки. Рассмеялась счастливо, совсем не так, как утром на пляже — у Стаса привычно потеплело внутри — и подгребла к себе вторую подушку. — Если скажешь «я тебя предупреждал», запущу ею в тебя.  
— Когда я последний раз тебя упрекал? — обиделся он.  
— Извини.  
— Зашел узнать, как ты.  
Юльча сдвинулась ближе к изголовью, освобождая ему место.  
— Обмазалась пантенолом и теперь чувствую себя пирогом с запекающейся корочкой в духовке, — рассмеялась она снова. Стас опустился на кровать у ее торчащего под одеялом колена. — Шучу, на самом деле все нормально. Так, пережарилась слегка, со мной это каждый год. Вот была бы у меня кожа, как у Леры...  
— Брось, она тоже сгорела, — соврал он. — Чуть-чуть. Потому что меньше тебя была на солнце.  
— Правда?  
Он кивнул.  
Юльча подалась вперед и благодарно прислонилась горячим лбом к его плечу. Даже в темноте было видно, как покраснела у нее на руках и груди кожа. Он подул на предплечье, заправил выпавшую из хвостика прядь ей за ухо. Юльча всегда вызывала у него необъяснимую и слабо контролируемую нежность, — не связанную с сексуальным желанием, но от этого не менее сильную и острую: ее хотелось оберегать, защищать непонятно от чего или кого, успокаивать, радовать... Он беспокоился о ней — по-настоящему беспокоился — и недавний сарказм Бобби был неуместен и несправедлив.  
— Лера ушла на море, а мы с Бобби собирались... — начал он и на секунду замолчал, Юльча выдохнула ему в шею и подняла голову, — пойти искупаться и посидеть в баре. Не будешь тут грустить? Может, заказать тебе что-нибудь в номер?  
— Ничего не надо. У меня здесь куча ситкомов, — похлопала она по раскрытой крышке ноута, — и загрустить просто не получится. Развлекайтесь.  
На этот раз Бобби в коридоре его не дожидался. Холл на этаже тоже был пуст. Стоя в ожидании лифта и спускаясь в лобби, Стас опасался, что и на улице Бобби не окажется, что тот передумал и ушел куда-нибудь без него. Этот страх вернул притупившуюся лихорадку предвкушения, которая взбодрила его, когда он второпях собирался в собственном номере.  
Бобби все же сидел на скамейке у входа в отель — забросив руку на спинку и подтянув к животу согнутую ногу.  
— И тебе ведь нигде не жмет, да? — как-то задумчиво произнес он, словно прикидывая что-то, когда Стас подошел.  
— А должно?  
Что именно Бобби имел в виду и чем сам отличался в данной ситуации, Стас уточнять не стал.  
В начале первого на улице было влажно и тепло, как в парнике, из промороженного кондиционером корпуса Стас будто нырнул в распыленное в воздухе парное молоко. Сразу зазвучала музыка, послышался чей-то смех, разговоры, отдаленный шум машин с шоссе.  
Бобби молча поднялся и пошел от здания.  
— Куда мы?  
Ступал он намного ровнее, чем тогда в коридоре, — видимо, за четверть часа слегка протрезвел. Не получив ответа, Стас не стал повторять вопрос, махнул на все рукой и решил отключить мозг и тупо положиться на Бобби. Так было и проще, и легче, и лучше — возможность избавиться от извечного рацио всегда его заводила.  
Завернув за угол другого корпуса, у служебного входа Бобби резко остановился, толкнул Стаса под козырек и с силой прижался к его рту губами. Чуть приоткрыл их, не ослабляя давления, коротко провел языком, толкнулся внутрь, требуя впустить. Стас развернул его за плечи, — Бобби не особо сопротивлялся — притиснул к стене спиной и только тогда полноценно ответил. Целоваться стоя — не нагибаясь, не приседая, не сворачивая головы и не поднимая при этом никого на руках, было фантастически удобно и хорошо. Не сдерживаясь, от души он сдавил Бобби в жестком объятии, и тот охнул, выпустил из ладоней его лицо и в ответ крепко перехватил за шею. Стас сунул обе руки под его задравшуюся майку, симметрично провел по бокам вверх и вниз: колкие и влажные подмышки, литые мышцы-«крылья» по бокам от лопаток, стиральная доска ребер, гладкий изгиб поясницы, ямка у копчика. Не слишком тугая резинка шорт просто сползла вниз. Прижимая Бобби к себе за пояс, Стас грубо облапал другой рукой его задницу, сжал пальцами одну из ягодиц. Бобби притерся к нему, поерзал и, задыхаясь, разорвал поцелуй.  
— С сочной жопой при моем весе проблемы.  
— Извиняешься?  
Бобби хрипло хохотнул. Стас хорошо чувствовал его стояк, но и сам хотел так же остро.  
— Прямо здесь, что ли, предлагаешь? — спросил он.  
— А если скажу «да»?  
Стас отодвинулся и огляделся в поисках внешних камер. Ограда отсюда была далеко, но на корпусе наверняка где-то висела парочка. Родной корпус тоже был рядом, и козырек вряд ли мог оказаться слепой зоной со всех точек обзора.  
— Ну погнали, — через ткань тыльной стороной ладони погладил чужой ствол Стас. — Как думаешь, выселят после просмотра видосика на мороз без выходного пособия или вернут хотя бы часть бабла за непрожитый срок?  
— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Бобби, — не собирался я здесь. Есть места получше.  
У бассейна бестолково собирало вещи припозднившееся семейство с двумя детьми и тусила компания ребят не старше двадцати: две девчонки и три парня.  
Пластиковые лежаки возвышались тремя высокими стопками, за ними, где-то поодаль, видимо, и скрывался пацан-смотритель, лениво крикнувший из ниоткуда то ли им, то ли компании школоты:  
— Полчаса до закрытия!  
— Нам хватит, — небрежно бросил Бобби.  
Он в три шага разбежался, подтянул колени и прыгнул с «глубокой» стороны — Стаса окатило брызгами с ног до головы. Сам Стас купаться не хотел и просто сел на край, свесив ноги в воду. Бобби неплохо плавал, в секунды преодолев расстояние до противоположной стороны, он оттолкнулся ногами от бортика и вернулся обратно.  
— Не хочешь освежиться?  
— Я уже, — Стас неопределенно кивнул в сторону отеля.  
Бассейнами он немного брезговал, в отличие от моря, но сейчас дело было не в том: энергию на левые усилия тратить не хотелось совсем, он завидовал Бобби, у которого она, очевидно, била через край. Будто в подтверждение этой мысли тот снова нырнул и три раза перекувырнулся в воде через голову. Подплыл к Стасу очень близко и, не вылезая из воды, ухватился руками за его бедра. Развел в стороны. Коснулся щекой внутренней поверхности, щекотно царапнул щетиной.  
— Нет.  
Стас мотнул головой и быстро оглянулся по сторонам. Семья с детьми уже отчалила. Из молодняка только трое были в воде — резвились в дальнем углу, а парень с девчонкой миловались на единственном разложенном лежаке у первой стопки.  
— Почему нет? Они даже не видят нас.  
По сути он был прав. Низкие «газонные» фонари-столбики на площадке никак не освещали сам бассейн и находящихся в нем людей, а подводная иллюминация окрашивала наполнение в ярко-голубой цвет, но не касалась лиц, фигуры плавающих выглядели темными силуэтами без пола и возраста.  
Бобби поцеловал его в колено. Стас запустил пальцы в его волосы, скользнул вниз, обвивая ногами тело Бобби, утягивая его за собой на дно и там, в воде, снова обнял и тронул губами губы.

— Ты с ума сошел...  
— Здесь нет камер, гарантирую, и вполне уютно.  
Бобби резко задернул плотный льняной полог и подтолкнул Стаса к обитой светлым кожзамом кушетке. Стас уперся ладонью ему в грудь, притормаживая темп. Обветрившаяся, но все еще влажная кожа Бобби покрылась мурашками.  
— Кто-то мог видеть, что мы сюда сунулись.  
Не отводя остановившей его руки, Бобби подался вперед корпусом, словно шел против ветра, ласкающе тронул Стаса за шею и склонил голову набок.  
— Думаешь, охрана пялится в мониторы двадцать четыре на семь без отрыва на сон и еду? — он говорил торопливо, слегка задыхаясь и проглатывая концовки слов, отчего речь его казалась спутанной, больной. Это подстегивало.  
— Если так, кто-нибудь скоро будет здесь.  
— Не страшно. Скажу, что спьяну перепутал отдых с работой. Забирайся, — кивнул на кушетку Бобби.  
— В смысле? — не понял Стас.  
— Это же массажная палатка? Массажный стол? Ну вот. Сделаю тебе массаж. Я дипломированный специалист, у меня и сертификат есть.  
— Какой еще сертификат?  
— Об окончании курсов. Юля не говорила, чем я занимаюсь?  
— Говорила... — Стас попытался припомнить, что именно. — Говорила, ты... танцуешь? или рисуешь?  
— Она так сказала? — Бобби рассмеялся. — В общем-то, да. Я танцую. И рисую. И пою, если потребуется. Я в принципе массажист... — он покрутил в воздухе указательным пальцем в двусмысленном жесте, — широкого профиля.  
Он частил и суетился, но без неуклюжести и стеснения, был везде, делал все сразу: болтал, смеялся, облизывал и прикусывал губы, едва касался и тут же пошло лапал Стаса, целенаправленно сдвигал их обоих ближе к койке. Обстоятельному, не склонному к торопливости Стасу это было непривычно и в то же время нравилось. Пьяный и липкий, не ослабевающий ни на секунду напор снимал с него ответственность, убивал обычную неловкость момента.  
— Это означает то, о чем я подумал?  
— Да, — легко подтвердил Бобби. — Но у меня действительно есть диплом.  
Оказавшись спиной к высокой кушетке, он легко подскочил и сел, умудрившись не прервать череды рваных, суматошных касаний, которыми осыпал Стаса. Бобби поерзал, скользнул рукой по собственным бедрам — на пол мокро шлепнулись шорты. Когда он успел их стянуть с задницы, Стас не заметил, — в прыжке?  
— А еще у меня есть справка из КВД. Юля затребовала перед поездкой. Надо? — Бобби стиснул Стаса коленями, скрестил щиколотки сзади. — Там, в номере.  
— Вместе с сертификатом?  
Теперь Стас был связан, спеленат его объятиями. Одной рукой Бобби держался за его шею, затылок Стаса упирался в чужой локтевой сгиб, ладонь другой руки лежала у него на щеке, но так, будто не ласкала, а фиксировала лицо в нужном положении — большим пальцем Бобби гладил его от уголка глаза к виску.  
Это было хорошо.  
— Так Юльча знает?  
Бобби жарко дышал — без тяжелого перегара, но с алкогольным душком. Тело его согрелось во время возни, легкая дрожь была бы незаметна, если б не сменялась каждые несколько секунд нервной судорогой возбуждения. Стас тоже хотел его, очень, но медлил — не отдавая себе отчета в причине. Наверно, в противовес нездоровой спешке самого Бобби.  
— Можно я тоже спрошу? — шепотом, куда-то в переносицу Стасу выдохнул он. Стас поднял глаза, и встретил темный, но незамутненный, почти злой взгляд. — Чего ты, блядь, ждешь?  
Стас молча приподнял его, отлепляя от клейкого дерматина, потянул на себя, завел руки под колени и уложил на спину. Кушетка оказалась широкой: и поясница, и плечи Бобби уместились на ней, только голова немного свесилась назад, открывая беззащитную шею с острым кадыком. Стас лишь приспустил резинку шорт, высвобождая стояк, но не стал снимать их полностью.  
Стиснул зубы, пережидая горячий, недобрый приход. Он давно не был с парнем и успел забыть, каково это; первый же контакт, как первая сигарета после двухлетней завязки, захлестнул остротой ощущений через край.  
Вопреки общим представлениям, Стас никогда не мучился из-за желаний, не метался в выборе и не стыдился собственной природы. Может, потому что ни минуты не сомневался в генеральной линии своих предпочтений.  
Стас любил женщин — всегда и однозначно.  
Любил до придыхания, до пиетета, неизменно возникающего у него к любой: красивой, как Лера, или славной, как Юльча, или родной, как мать и сестры. Ему нравились и трепет, и нервное натяжение струн в душе, и неизбывный подкожный страх, который рождала в нем женская инаковость, чужеродность — и притягательность. Они были алиенами — со своей телесной мягкостью, округлостью форм, шелком кожи и фарфоровой хрупкостью костей. Стас не имел ничего против фарфора и шелка, совсем наоборот, но порой фарфора и шелка накапливалось так много, что они начинали занимать все жизненное пространство Стаса. Чувствовать себя слоном в обитой атласом посудной лавке беспрерывно, день за днем, становилось тягостно — и тогда Стас срывался.  
Связи с парнями не были похожи на любовь: ни потных ладоней, ни болезненной вибрации внутри, ни мучительных страстей. Но в них было то, что отпускало, давало свободу действий и уверенное спокойствие: азарт гона, базовое понимание и привычная мужская иерархия. Ради парней не требовалось ни прыгать выше головы, ни решать сфинксовых загадок — парни были как на ладони, понятные, удобные и простые. Практичные. Функциональные. Секс с ними напоминал стравливание пара — что-то хищное, желчное и холодное находило выход и делало ему хорошо.  
Только снова почувствовав это, Стас осознал, как сильно скучал.  
Он немного презирал тех, кто ему отдавался, в процессе. Мужское тело в момент уязвимости возбуждало его, но не было для него сакральным, и он его не жалел. Получить честное, прямолинейное удовольствие вдвоем — максимум того, что он хотел от партнера.  
Придерживая Бобби за бедро, Стас с силой сжал пальцы — Бобби дернулся и зашипел, зато принял потом без лишнего шума: слюны их обоих и смазки на презервативе хватило для сносного скольжения, а невинной зажатостью Бобби не страдал. На его слегка опавший член Стас тоже сплюнул, — отцепив предварительно пальцы Бобби, — смачно, вязко, с длинной, нервущейся ниткой от губы. Удобнее было бы в собственную ладонь и потом растереть, но Стасу захотелось так. Он прошелся вдоль, размазал и снова плюнул — на головку, приглушил позыв одновременно с лаской грубо толкнуться внутрь, дал заняться чужому желанию, как костру. Оттолкнул руку сунувшегося было обратно Бобби и передернул ему сам — один раз, другой, третий — как себе. Себе он делал резко и по-простому. Бобби застонал и неожиданно произнес: «спасибо». На мгновение Стас опешил — благодарность прозвучала неуместно и странно, — но потом решил, что, возможно, такая форма вежливости с клиентом в «массажных салонах широкого профиля» принята за норму, кто их знает. Вздохнув, он отпустил тормоза и вставил на всю длину, как хотелось. Костяшки на тыльной стороне ладони вцепившегося в край стола Бобби побелели, он напряженно замер и прикусил губу. Стас поправил колено у своего плеча, вытащил почти полностью и снова ввел. Плавно, без дерготни — травмировать он никого не любил.  
— Грамотно, — хрипло оценил Бобби.  
Стас похлопал его по шее, чтобы тот поднял голову. Надавил подушечкой большого пальца между губ. Бобби понял правильно, открыл рот и втянул внутрь фалангу. Мягко пососал, насаживаясь, как на член, в ожидании, пока слюнные железы отработают по полной, влажно облизал и выпустил. Полуприкрытые ресницы его дрожали. Стас смотрел на него, отмечая мелкие черты и детали внешности, которых раньше не видел. Бобби мазнул по нему туманным, расфокусированным взглядом.  
Ясность сознания — вот что еще было ценно в таких связях. С Лерой — или Яной в прошлом, или Ирой когда-то совсем давно — Стас терял голову сам, ныряя в безумие и страх, как в пучину, и не верил, не чувствовал, что они следуют за ним, а не холодно оценивают его прыжок с судейских трибун. Часто он не мог вспомнить задним числом, что именно делал с ними, как вел себя и что нес в полубреду, отчего терял последнюю соломинку и тонул все глубже. Это было по-своему волшебно, но изматывающе, и медленно опустошало.  
С Бобби или любым другим ситуация менялась на противоположную, он не анализировал почему, но готовые лечь под него парни обычно плыли, а у него получалось сохранять трезвость и контроль.  
Мокрым пальцем он обвел и без того потекшую смазкой головку, стиснул ствол, погонял, дождался всхлипа и только потом продолжил фрикции.  
— Хочешь, переверну тебя на живот?  
Бобби уверенно помотал головой.  
Отказу Стас был рад — наблюдать за реакцией на свои маневры ему нравилось. То, что Бобби и так хорошо, было понятно, но мало ли.  
Стас подтянул ближе к основанию латексное кольцо, чтоб не сползало, и задвигался наконец в полную силу, быстро наращивая темп и амплитуду. Тело Бобби безвольно раскачивалось все чаще, но не скользило, прижатое к кушетке. Бобби хватался за запястья и предплечья Стаса, потом за противоположный край стола, пытался поднять голову, но долго удерживать ее в таком положении без опоры у него не было сил. Чтобы загонять сильнее, Стас вцепился в его плечо и еще крепче — теперь уже точно до синяков — сдавил бедро закинутой на плечо ноги. Бобби извивался под ним, подмахивал, как получалось, и загнанно сипел. Стояло у него хорошо, налившийся ствол резиново шлепал по животу в такт порнографическим звукам столкновения их тел, хотя Стас больше не прикасался к его члену — и самому Бобби не позволил. Хотелось довести его до разрядки так, но нужный угол все не находился, и Стас забил, решив, что сначала позаботится о себе, а уж потом поможет Бобби — под настроение: рукой или ртом. В какой-то момент он ослабил хватку, а Бобби неудачно перекинул руку, попытавшись опереться на стол локтем, они расцепились и потеряли контакт. Пришлось вводить заново, тело Бобби съехало чуть ниже, и когда Стас натянул его на себя, тот неожиданно вскинулся и распахнул глаза.  
— Так? — обрадовался Стас.  
Бобби беззвучно кивнул, а потом выдохнул:  
— Еще.  
Стас все равно кончил раньше него, но Бобби к тому времени был на грани, и остаточных толчков хватило ему с лихвой.  
Они оба опустились на каменную плитку, до сих пор сохранившую солнечное тепло, потные и обесточенные.  
— Пиздец, — судорожно вздрагивая, констатировал Бобби. — На камнях у моря было бы удобнее. В следу...  
Он оборвал начало фразы и мотнул головой.  
— Что не так со следующим разом? — прямо спросил Стас. — Не понравилось?  
Бобби отдышался и усмехнулся, не глядя на него.  
— Понравилось, — сказал он. — Просто не знаю твоих планов, чтобы навязываться.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Стас.

— Неловко вышло, — без тени сожаления хмыкнул Бобби.  
Волны разбивались о бетон, и в воздухе, попахивающем водорослями и йодом, стояла взвесь из брызг. На ветру было зябко, накинутое на плечи влажное полотенце не спасало от ночной прохлады, и Стас жалел, что не захватил из номера лонгслив или плед, раз уж они проходили мимо корпуса. Немного трясло.  
Настроения тащиться куда-то после совместной акробатики и не было, но Бобби позвал его — почти попросил, и посткоитальная, телесная благодарность не позволила Стасу отказаться. Лихорадочная энергетика Бобби потом передалась и ему если не половым, так воздушно-капельным путем, Стас не пожалел, что пошел, но, в целом, прогулка была, конечно, бестолковой и лишней.  
Они стояли на краю уходящего в море бетонного языка, за спинами сияла неоновая шапка «Фишта» и какие-то еще объекты по длинной береговой полосе зажигались и гасли, меняя цвета с пошло-фиолетового на дешевый ультрамарин, а потом из малиново-красного перетекая в лиловый.  
Бобби отвел руку назад и резко, с навесом запустил подобранный у волнореза камень в воду. На инерции рывка развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и легко замер в нужном положении, чтобы продолжить свою болтовню. Каждое движение его было ловким и небрежно-четким, весь он был сама ладность и гармония, словно сраный древнегреческий бог. Стас досадливо поморщился: всегда завидовал гибким и мобильным парням, со своим ростом и габаритами ему светила разве что грация танка на марше — и то в режиме берсерка. В обычное же время он ощущал себя громоздким и неуместным, как антикварный дубовый шкаф.  
— Планы были на Леру вообще-то, а получилось... вот как.  
Хотелось отозваться: «В смысле?» — но пьяно-сонное отупение связало язык, и Стас только дернул бровью, не уверенный, что немой вопрос будет замечен. Смысл, впрочем, был ясен и так.  
— Но с ней все равно вряд ли что-то получилось бы. А ты...  
Бобби замолчал. Стас прислушался к себе: злости не было, даже унизительное «вряд ли» и намек на себя как синицу в руках не задели, единственное, что коробило:  
— А как же Юльча?  
Уже знакомым движением ученого-энтомолога, наблюдающего за клопом, Бобби наклонил голову и усмехнулся.  
— Обиделся за нее? — вкрадчиво спросил он. — Понимаю. Как настоящий, верный друг имеешь полное право. Бедная девочка, нашла себе какого-то урода. Шпилит других у нее за спиной и совестью не мучается. Вот козел, да?  
Стас опустил глаза. Бобби подошел совсем близко, поправил полотенце на его плечах, взялся за края по обеим сторонам груди, возвращая себе внимание.  
— Забавно, что тебе действительно все это нигде не жмет. Ты ведь даже не задумывался, что твое предложение поехать в отпуск вместе Юля воспримет как приглашение поехать вдвоем?  
— Юльча?.. — огорошенно переспросил Стас.  
— Она летала от счастья недели две, пока не пришло время заказывать билеты. А потом ты показал ей Леру — разумеется, по-дружески, без задней мысли и желания обрушить самооценку. Не твоя проблема, что все время до отлета боевая подруга провела в мыслях, как будет смотреться на пляже рядом с топ-моделью. А когда, чтобы спасти лицо и не выглядеть слишком жалкой, Юльча привезла с собой парня — ты ведь считаешь меня ее парнем, так? — ты выебал его. Не желая ей ничего плохого, конечно же. Так, от нечего делать. Просто потому что мог. Просто потому что: ачотакова? Просто потому что...  
— Ты мне понравился, — механически перебил его Стас.  
Он отступил и потер лоб и виски. Сонная вялость слетела, сменившись подступающей головной болью.  
Стас не хотел сюда идти изначально. Он был не против парка, променада или марш-броска до города, но к морю почему-то не тянуло. Пляжи закрывались рано, с восьми. Спуски были закрыты решетчатыми калитками или перетянуты железными цепями на замке — крест-накрест, чтобы под ними нельзя было пролезть. «Ночью купаться запрещено, административная ответственность», — буркнул им охранник, вылезший из будки у «Бриза». Стас удержал за локоть готового влезть в разговор Бобби: «Мы просто гуляем». «Я предупредил если что», — взглянув на него, чоповец вернулся к себе. Стас знал, что производит умиротворяющее впечатление на любых вахтеров.  
— Я тронут, — насмешливо сказал Бобби. — Спасибо.  
— Я не знал про Юльчу. Не думал, — зачем-то начал оправдываться Стас.  
— Ясное дело. Самое смешное, что парень-то ты и правда неплохой. Надежный. Заботливый. Романтичный. Леру свою вон как любишь — жертвенно и самозабвенно. Да и Юлю в обиду всякой мрази не дашь. И в любви, и в дружбе, и в постели, — на последнем слове он криво улыбнулся, — герой.  
— Перестань.  
Стас отцепил его руки со своего полотенца и почти развернулся, чтобы уйти, но вспыхнувшая мысль остановила его, перекрыв желание отделаться от Бобби немедленно.  
— Подожди, — сказал он. — Так Юльча пригласила тебя специально? Чтобы ты... Для Леры? Она тебе заплатила за это? Сколько?  
Это было глупо и неприятно. И от Юльчи он такого не ждал.  
— Только за билеты и половину номера. Собираешься возместить ей ущерб? — догадался Бобби и рассмеялся. — Ты чудесный, Стас. Нет, серьезно. Мой любимый типаж — я называю таких, как ты, «положительный мудак».  
Стало противно.  
— Да пошел ты, — Стас отпихнул его и направился к выходу с пляжа.  
Бобби попытался задержать его, ухватил за плечо, но рука соскользнула.  
— Стас! — окликнул он, когда тот был уже где-то на середине бетонной полосы. — Подожди меня.  
Стас не замедлил хода.  
— Стас! — за гулом волн голос Бобби казался отдаленным и чужим, незнакомым.  
Стас спрыгнул с волнореза, неудачно приземлился — на торчащий вверх кривым сколом камень, и, пока поймал равновесие и надел свалившийся шлепанец, боковым зрением увидел, что Бобби следует за ним, но ждать все равно не стал.  
— Стас, пожалуйста!  
Когда по деревянному настилу за спиной застучали ускоренные шаги, Стас сцепил зубы, не оборачиваясь и не реагируя, перемахнул через калитку, прошел еще немного вдоль ограды и только тогда мысленно выругался и все же встал.  
Слегка запыхавшийся Бобби притормозил и подходил к нему медленно, почти неуверенно.  
— Официально, — холодно сообщил ему Стас, — я не вступал в ряды поборников морали и положительным героем себя тоже никогда не заявлял. Ты видел меня всего три дня. Жмет ли мне что-нибудь или нет, тебе не может быть известно, а за свой образ в твоей или чьей-либо еще голове я отвечать не могу.  
— Извини, — тихо сказал Бобби. — Я перегнул палку.  
Он поежился от холода, и Стасу на мгновение стало его жаль.  
— Хотел объяснить, просто чтобы ты знал, — продолжил Бобби. — Мы с Юлей знакомы через общих друзей, виделись от силы пару раз в компании. Она меня не нанимала. Просто как-то по пьяни поплакалась в жилетку как случайному попутчику, и я ей себя предложил. В качестве компаньона, без обязательств и секса. Лера не оговаривалась, я сам решил попробовать — вдруг выгорит. Деньги я отдам, просто сейчас на мели.  
Бобби передернул плечами и еще плотнее прижал к груди концы казенного белого полотенца. Стас снял с шеи свое и протянул ему.  
— Держи. Иди в отель. Я хочу еще прогуляться. Один.  
Какие-то бары и рестораны дальше по променаду были до сих пор открыты, оттуда призывно доносилась музыка и чьи-то голоса. Было бы неплохо накатить и наконец согреться, но они оба ушли без денег и банковских карт.  
— Стас! — оклик остановил его в нескольких метрах.  
— Ну что еще?  
Бобби снова догнал его и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Правда понравился?  
В темноте с отблесками неона его черты казались другими — проще и мягче. Стас погладил его по щеке, провел пальцем по губам. Потом вдруг склонился и тронул их легким и поверхностным — успокаивающим — поцелуем, как обычно делал только с девушками.  
— Да, — сказал он.

Стас выдернул карту из щели и медленно повернул ручку, чтобы не щелкнула слишком сильно.  
В комнате горел свет.  
— Лера?  
Никто не ответил.  
Он тихо прикрыл дверь и прошел через прихожую.  
Лера лежала на постели «звездой», раскинув руки и ноги к углам.  
— Что случилось? — оторопев, спросил он. — Почему ты...  
— Голая? — продолжила за него Лера.  
Она была не то чтобы совсем пьяна, но под приличным градусом, с удивлением понял Стас. Это было странно. Он никогда не видел, чтобы она хоть раз перебрала — бокала-другого вина или пары легких коктейлей ей обычно хватало на вечер, крепкий алкоголь она игнорировала и даже отчасти презирала.  
Лицо у Леры выглядело разгоряченным, румянец проступал под смуглой кожей, глаза и губы припухли. На столике рядом стояла початая бутылка этикеткой-названием к стене, стекло ее было темным, что это и сколько Лера выпила, понять было невозможно.  
— Я разглядывала себя. В зеркало, — серьезно сообщила она.  
— Что-то произошло? Что с тобой?  
— Знаешь, зачем? — словно не слыша его, продолжила она. Стас помотал головой. — Искала недостатки. Изъяны. Что-нибудь отталкивающее. Уродливое.  
Лера порывисто села, скрестив ноги, грудь ее дернулась и подскочила. Она зло скривила губы и задышала чаще. Тонкие ноздри раздувались и опадали. Но даже раздраженная мина ее не портила, а украшала:  
— Вроде низкой талии. Или комков жира под коленками. Или стоптанных до мозолей пяток.  
— Нашла? — поинтересовался Стас.  
В чей огород камень, стало понятно на первой же фразе. Он не стал садиться на кровать — отошел к телевизионной тумбе и присел на столешницу с краю.  
Она молча покачала головой. Злость сошла с ее лица, превратившись в горечь и общую усталость.  
— Сходят с ума по чему-то неправильному, любят вопреки и несмотря на, а не благодаря. У Луизы Лавальер была хромота и одна грудь больше другой. У Полины Виардо — огромный нос и кустистые брови. Айседора Дункан была стареющей одутловатой теткой.  
— Это как раз достижимо, — вставил Стас.  
— Не смешно!  
— Давай ты оденешься, — попросил он. — Или хотя бы укроешься одеялом.  
Хотелось спать. Физическое возбуждение при взгляде на Леру сплавлялось с усталостью и ноющим голосом совести внутри в какой-то душный, едкий ком, вызывающий тошноту.  
— Нет уж, смотри, — с какой-то детсадовской вредностью сказала она. — Знаешь, что самое смешное?  
«Что я хороший парень», — чуть не сказал он.  
— Что у меня даже нет инстаграма, вот что. И ни одного вмешательства во внешность: ни филлеров, ни ботокса, ни пластики... Но я выгляжу как типичная инстагел. Подружка рэпера. Из шуток о том, что к концу вечеринки они путаются, которая чья.  
— Ты просто красивая девушка.  
— Я одинаковая красивая девушка без изюминки. Что мне сделать — постричься наголо? Банально. Нанести шрамирование? Кого этим удивишь? Попасть в аварию? Сунуться в горящий дом?..  
— Что ты несешь?  
— Угадай, что со мной лучше всего? Самый пиковый момент любых моих отношений, в чем он, по-твоему, состоит?  
Она заводилась — и Стас заводился тоже. Только иначе: она тонула в своих обидах, а он — в желании. Треугольники незагорелой, светлой кожи от топа и белый осторовок внизу притягивали взгляд и руки, притупленное, но не спящее еще сознание с жестокостью подбрасывало видения, в которых он уже был в ней: ее откинутая назад голова и шея, грудь в свежих засосах, рассыпанные по подушке волосы, поджатый живот, широко разведенные колени... Трезвое осознание неправильности того, что он творит, только подстегивало — в буквальном смысле, делая возбуждение болезненным и выворачивающе острым.  
— Догадываюсь.  
— Нет, это не то, о чем ты подумал. Пик в общении со мной — даже не укладывание меня в койку, а представление меня друзьям. «Вау, чувак!» «Респект вообще». «Красавчик!» — кривляясь, передразнила она. — Они не говорят это вслух при мне. Возможно, они не говорят такого даже за моей спиной. Но это написано у них на лбу капсом и болдом, когда они на меня смотрят. Я статусная штука, такая же, как крутая тачка, швейцарские часы или последний айфон. Морщишься? — она усмехнулась с неожиданным злорадством. — А сказать, почему? Потому что у тебя ничего из перечисленного нет. Ты убежден, что я тоже тебе не по статусу, и это тебя огорчает. А еще — означает, что ты думаешь обо мне точно так же, как они. Живешь в их системе координат. Лучше меня знаешь, что мне нужно, чего я хочу, какие у меня потребности и запросы — выставил планку на минимум: торговка собой, искательница денег, славы и дорогих развлечений, и встречаешься с тем, что сам придумал. А ведь спорим, только что собирался заверить, что не такой, как все?  
— Я не знакомил тебя ни с кем.  
Он хотел добавить «кроме Юльчи», но в последний момент сдержался, тем не менее Лера мысленно договорила имя за него. Черты ее исказились.  
— Да, так, — сдавленно признала она. — Я с тобой поэтому и была. Не только поэтому, конечно, но... Неужели ты думаешь, что, если б я хотела вот это все, — она небрежно и грубо схватила себя за грудь обеими руками и сжала, — монетизировать, я бы не сделала этого уже давно?  
— Господи, Лера, — не выдержал Стас.  
Он поднялся и шагнул к постели.  
— Я тебе верила! До сегодняшнего дня считала, что ты и правда другой!  
Сбившееся в ком одеяло пришлось выдернуть из-под ее ног, Лера покачнулась и упала на локти. Взмахнув одеялом на манер дешевого фокусника с плащом, Стас обернул полотнище вокруг нее и укутал, захлестнув концы друг на друга, прижал к себе получившийся кокон.  
— Да не было у меня ничего с Юльчей, — с расстановкой прошептал ей в ухо. — Ни раньше, ни сейчас. Никогда. Мы только друзья.  
Лера рыпнулась, но не сильно, и замерла. Отчего-то тоже шепотом спросила:  
— Тогда где она?  
— Понятия не имею. В своем номере, наверно.  
— Нет ее там. И не было, когда я вернулась. Ни тебя, ни ее...  
— Ни Бобби, так? — продолжил Стас. — Потому что я был с ним. И, когда мы уходили, Юльча была у себя.  
— Ты был с Бобби? — не верящим, язвительным тоном произнесла она.  
Это было и лестно, и глупо, и смешно. Стас никогда не подумал бы, что его вообще можно приревновать, и уж точно в бреду не представил бы, что приревновать его может Лера. Он не сдержался, прикусил мочку ее уха, через одеяло огладил спину, поцеловал в шею, в край подбородка, в плечо, зарываясь носом в одеяло. От Леры пахло гелем для душа и нагретой солнцем кожей.  
— Да. — Хрипло, прерываясь на поцелуи, он продолжил: — Мы выпили в баре. Хотя это было вроде до твоего ухода. Потом он зашел, и мы спустились вниз. Потом погуляли по территории. Пошли в бассейн. Потом... ты знала, что он массажист, кстати? — он отстранился и поднял голову. Лера смотрела на него с какой-то смесью эмоций в глазах, которую Стас не мог распознать. — В общем, у бассейна я его трахнул, — она тихо хмыкнула, и Стас тоже улыбнулся, сам удивившись тому, насколько непосредственно у него это вышло. — И мы снова погуляли. Потом Бобби пошел в отель, а я решил погулять еще. Хочешь, пойдем его спросим, он должен быть у себя.  
— Уже, — сказала Лера. Чем больше она смотрела на него, тем меньше напряжения ощущалось в ее теле у Стаса в объятиях. — Уже спросила, когда он вернулся. И он, конечно, твои слова подтвердил.  
— О том, что я его трахнул?  
Лера улыбнулась — впервые за время разговора не ядовито и не зло.  
— Нет. Об этом он деликатно умолчал.  
— Надо же, — пожал плечами Стас. — А производит впечатление честного человека.  
Она рассмеялась, и он поцеловал ее в губы — коротко, но крепко.  
— Зачем ему врать и покрывать меня, если я в это время с его девушкой, сама подумай?  
— Ты такой слепой крот, — покачала головой Лера. — Она никакая ему не девушка, это же очевидно. Я думала, она специально взяла его с собой как прикрытие. Он слегка клеился ко мне в начале, хотя, мне кажется, я совсем ему не зашла, — зачем? Мутный какой-то... Господи, массажист? — вдруг вспомнила она и снова рассмеялась — уже совсем весело. — Что, правда?  
Она зашевелилась и выпутала руки из одеяла, Стас не стал ей мешать.  
— Он так сказал.  
Лера положила ладони ему на шею. Запустила пальцы в волосы на затылке, прижалась лбом к его лбу. Теперь она ему снова верила.  
— Не знал, что я такая бабская баба, да? — Лера заткнула ему рот поцелуем, чтобы он не возражал. Стас закрыл глаза. Дыхание сбилось. — Я хорошо маскировалась. Долго. А самом деле вот такая: ревнивая, мнительная, скандальная. И глупая.  
— Нет.  
— Да. Знаешь, что я сделала, когда вернулась и не нашла тебя в номере? — она отодвинулась и с какой-то упрямой, отчаянной решимостью тряхнула головой. — Я постучала к ней, но мне никто не ответил. И тогда я подумала, что вы там вдвоем — вообразила себе всякое в красках: как вы затихарились, как замерли и зажимаете друг другу рты, а потом еле сдерживаете смех. И как вам хочется, но вы не можете продолжить, пока я не уйду.  
— Лера...  
— Это не все, подожди. Я увидела, что балконная дверь в ее номере открыта и перелезла через перегородку, чтобы увидеть вас своими глазами.  
— Ты с ума сошла! — отшатнулся Стас. — Четвертый этаж. А если бы ты упала?  
— Вот такая я идиотка, — у Леры задрожали плечи. Она все еще улыбалась, но как-то нервно, словно вот-вот сорвется в истерический смех или слезы. Стас крепче стиснул пальцы на ее предплечьях. — Все еще хочешь меня?  
— Хочу, — кивнул Стас. — Но не буду.  
— Почему?  
Он пихнул руку под складки одеяла снизу и провел по Лериному бедру вверх. Она вздрогнула, но не остановила его. Пальцы коснулись горячего, но совсем не влажного.  
— Хотя бы потому что ты не хочешь.  
— Так сделай, чтоб захотела. — Лера слегка придвинулась и поерзала. — Ты же вроде как любишь меня — наверно? возможно? как ты там сказал?  
— Я сказал «мне кажется». Не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Просто...  
— Не надо, — перебила она, — не надо ничего объяснять. Меня все устраивает. Если ты не врешь. Ты ведь сказал мне правду?  
Стас молча кивнул и, вытащив руку, облизал пальцы. Ощущение дежа вю наждаком прошлось по мозгам.  
Все было не так, и неверно, и пошло. И одновременно совершенно непонятно, в каком месте, где он свернул не туда и как — а главное, куда — теперь выруливать. И надо ли рулить вообще или можно плыть по течению дальше, пока до водопада еще далеко. В том, что водопад где-то в конце пути есть, он нисколько не сомневался.  
Лера потекла, когда он вставил пальцы, — каждый раз текла, любила начинать с этого больше, чем с долгих поцелуев или прочих ласк. То, что она его неизменно хотела, и отклик у нее вызвать было несложно и недолго, почему-то не успокаивало, а наоборот, ввергало в ступор — до паники и адреналиновой дрожи. Как экзамен или публичное выступление. Рано или поздно он не справится, даст осечку или разочарует, и тогда она уйдет. Когда сломается единственное, что ее рядом держит.  
Стас развернул одеяло, отбросил в разные стороны его углы, развел узкие, по-спортивному крепкие бедра, наклонился и длинно лизнул.  
— Я пью таблетки, — судорожно вздохнув, сказала Лера.  
— Я помню.  
Она слабо потянула его к себе наверх, но он не поддался: то ли наказывал себя, то ли боялся — все еще чувствовал на своей коже запах другого тела, даже зная, что он иллюзия, обман спутанного сознания. Закидывая Лерино колено себе на плечо, он словно нарочно бередил рану, сдирал корочку у саднящей царапины.

Шелест воды из ванной усыплял, белым шумом забивал ненужные мысли и бесплодные сожаления. Стас лежал на смятой, не остывшей от жаркой возни постели, и его качало, как на волнах. Чтобы окончательно не сморило, он заставил себя встать и подошел к окну — панорамное, во всю стену, с отъезжающей в сторону балконной дверью, оно было основным украшением простенького номера. Тяжелые шторы гармошкой были собраны в углах, Стас раздвинул полупрозрачный капрон, отвел створку до упора и вышел в надежде на свежесть подступающего утра.  
До восхода оставалось около получаса — может, меньше. Небо быстро светлело. Предрассветная дымка проступила сквозь темноту, как налет на шоколаде, слабо-белесыми пятнами были тронуты газоны, дорожки, здания и кроны осин. Вне стен комнаты дышалось легче, но воздух стоял. Ветра — хлесткого, соленого, как на ночью на волнорезе — здесь не ощущалось.  
Стас покосился на соседний балкон — за матовой, мало что скрывающей перегородкой было пусто и тихо. Внизу на территории тоже царил покой. Мертвый час — слишком рано для жаворонков, поздно даже для загулявших сов.  
Стас не заметил, когда перестала литься вода, не слышал шагов, просто почувствовал присутствие: Лера остановилась на пороге за спиной и молча смотрела на него.  
Другая бы подошла. Прислонилась к плечу или обняла сзади. Яна бы — точно. Юльча, наверно, случись между ними что-то большее. Даже Бобби — внезапно подумалось Стасу — если не обнял, то хотя бы присоединился, встал рядом, оперся о планку перил. Закурил.  
Только не Лера. Прорвавшейся наружу слабости и пьяного порыва она ему теперь не простит.  
— У тебя нет ямочек, — сказал он.  
— Что?  
— Над задницей, на пояснице — знаешь, бывают такие? У тебя нет.  
Стас повернулся. Лера смотрела напряженно, без улыбки.  
— Недостатки, — пояснил он. — Ты же вроде хотела? Если надо, я еще по мелочи наскребу.  
Она оттаяла, фыркнула и даже швырнула в него надувную подушку, но «дурак» ее прозвучало не так чтобы искренне. Стас не помнил, где прочитал или услышал, что людям надо совпадать в шутках, чтоб у них что-то вышло, и мысль эта уже не в первый раз тронула тоскливым предчувствием.  
В душевой кабине он переключил рычаг на максимальный холод. Совсем ледяной вода не стала, но все же взбодрила. Стас растерся полотенцем: лицо, уши, шея, переоделся наконец в чистое.  
Лера уже спала. Пока он был в душе, она закрыла балкон, задвинула плотно шторы и включила кондиционер. Стас поправил ей одеяло, опустил бутылку на пол — чтоб случайно не смахнула рукой. В прихожей вытащил ключ-карту и вышел в коридор.

На стук Бобби открыл не сразу. Показался в проеме взъерошенный и помятый, но не заспанный. Улыбнулся, расцветая, — то ли в насмешку, то ли искренне радуясь, Стас не разобрал: под утро реальность сбоила, и он мало в чем был уверен.  
— Заходи.  
Стас отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Юльча вернулась?  
— Нет.  
Бобби посторонился, приглашающе придерживая ему дверь.  
— Зайди, — настойчивее повторил он.  
Стас немного поколебался, но все же шагнул внутрь и последовал за ним в комнату.  
Прошлый раз он проходил в темноте и мало что видел, сейчас, в утреннем свете, кое-что бросилось в глаза: срач в прихожей, раскиданные вещи, раззявленная пасть чемодана с пережеванным бельем — все это было явно не на совести Юльчи. Как она терпит такой ненавистный ей бардак, не будучи даже влюбленной в его виновника, подумал он.  
— Хочешь? — Бобби достал из мини-холодильника пиво и хмыкнул, когда Стас отказался. — Брось. Выпей. Поставь вынесенный мозг на место.  
В ответ на незаданный вопрос он кивнул в сторону балкона.  
— Слышимость идеальная. А ты крутой! — заявил он. — Сообщить подруге об измене так, чтобы она еще с тобой вместе поржала, — высший пилотаж.  
— Прямо из комнаты идеально слышно? — уточнил Стас.  
— Из комнаты — неразборчиво. Я специально выходил, — признался Бобби. — Стыдно, да? Зато перелезать не стал: желания посмотреть не возникло.  
— И на том спасибо, — сказал Стас. Он протянул руку и забрал у Бобби вскрытое пиво. — Не обижайся.  
— На что? С чего ты взял?  
Стас пожал плечами.  
— Показалось. Не знаешь, где Юльча?  
— Понятия не имею. Когда вернулся, не было. Я бы и не стал звонить, но телефон все равно здесь. — Лежащий параллельно краям тумбочки мобильник Стас заметил сам, как только вошел. — Слушай, она взрослая девочка и не нуждается в контроле или защите.  
Стас сделал глоток из бутылки и снова осмотрелся. Что-то до странности органичное было в сочетании растаманского хаоса Бобби и Юлиной упорядоченности в одном месте: разбросанные на столе крышки от пива и стопочки футболок в шкафу, перекинутая через корпус плоского телевизора майка и три пары обуви, составленные в ряд, идеально застеленная половина кровати и раскрытый ноут на полу.  
— Оставайся, — неожиданно предложил Бобби. — Просто так. Спать. Тогда и Юлино возвращение не пропустишь, если волнуешься. А эта самка богомола откусит тебе голову — не сейчас, так с утра, здесь хоть нормально выспишься.  
— Зачем ты так? — Стас снова глотнул и поморщился. Холодное пиво горчило. — Ты ее не знаешь.  
Бобби принял бутылку из его рук и, не обтирая горлышка, приложился.  
— А что там знать? Она красивая, это да. Но в остальном... Тебе, конечно, не нужен мой совет, и советчик из меня так себе, но, если бы выбирать из них двоих пришлось мне, я бы даже не сомневался.  
— Выбор не стоит.  
Вскрытая коробочка «Дюрекса» в щели открытой полки со стороны Бобби тоже обращала на себя внимание.  
— А говорил, что предлагал компаньонство без секса, — сказал Стас.  
— Я и предлагал. Потом передумал. Когда разобрался. Еще один еблан с глубокой френдзоной — не совсем то, что скрасило бы ей отпуск. Шансов сделать ей больнее, чем уже сделано, у меня мало.  
— Я опять в чем-то виноват? — неожиданно для себя разозлился Стас. Бобби молча мотнул головой и примирительно протянул ему пиво. Сиюминутное раздражение погасло так же быстро, как вспыхнуло. — Допивай, я не буду.  
Сжав бутылку у горлышка в кулаке, Бобби вскинул дно вверх, сделал длинный глоток. Вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот. Прищурился и посмотрел на него.  
— Вряд ли она вернется прямо сейчас...  
Стас усмехнулся.  
— Пойду поищу.  
— Как знаешь.  
Когда Стас уже был в прихожей, Бобби по своему обыкновению его снова позвал — манерно растягивая имя.  
— У меня есть ямочки на заднице, — сообщил он.  
— Это я заметил, — сказал Стас.

Он всерьез не думал, что сможет отыскать Юльчу на побережье, и брел больше наугад, куда ноги несли — цель была номинальной. Юльча точно не пошла бы ни в бар, ни на танцпол, и перелезать через ограду цивильного пляжа до открытия не стала бы, а значит, идти имело смысл только на дикий. Где именно и как далеко он находился, Стас представлял себе слабо. Изучившая окрестности в первый же вечер Лера показывала куда-то за стадиона.  
Без солнца небо долго казалось серым, пасмурным, но это была иллюзия — ни туч, ни облаков не было. Как только за спиной просияло, все вокруг вспыхнуло слепящей, нездоровой белизной. Но было не жарко, и долгожданный ветер дул в лицо. Стас шагал довольно бодро по почти пустому променаду с велодорожками, не замечая ни времени, ни расстояния, погрузившись в мутные и бесформенные, но отравляющие настроение мысли. Раза четыре навстречу ему или обгоняя по ходу движения проехали велосипедисты, попались и пешеходы — двое зожников-бегунов, стареющая пара и невыспавшаяся молодая мама с коляской.  
Выложенная плиткой и мягким покрытием прогулочная колея оборвалась, как перрон, — решеткой и железной лестницей вниз. Дальше путь вел вдоль шоссе, мимо высокой — в рост — травы и поросли кустарника. Спустя еще метров пятьсот он поредел и опять открыл взгляду берег — каменистый, неокультуренный — и длинный загнутый мол.  
Если бы солнце всходило не за спиной, а светило в лицо, он никогда не увидел бы Юльчу — русая, бледная, в серой футболке без принта среди валунов она терялась, сливаясь с сизо-бежевым фоном. Стас сначала даже не поверил, что это действительно она, — слишком мала была вероятность ее найти — пока не подошел ближе и не вгляделся.  
Юльча сидела на откосе и не заметила его, даже когда он помахал ей рукой. Чтобы забраться на насыпь, пришлось обойти по дуге — со стороны дороги залезть на неровные крупные камни было невозможно.  
Она изумленно округлила глаза и явно обрадовалась, но не встала и даже не попыталась двинуться с места. Осторожно перепрыгивая с валуна на валун, Стас спустился с бетонной полосы к ней.  
Она кивнула ему на ступню: правая нога без шлепанца была вытянута вперед и лежала пяткой на выступающем камне. Щиколотка немного опухла.  
— Я уже собиралась возвращаться и вот... Ноет. Думала, посижу немного, пройдет — тогда пойду.  
— Почему телефон не взяла?  
— Забыла.  
Она врала.  
Стас сел на камень чуть ниже и осмотрел голень.  
— Можешь подвигать?  
Она пошевелила ступней. Стертая кожа на задней стороне под сухожилием побелела и лопнула, как пузырь. Бледный перламутровый лак на краях ногтей немного смылся. Юльча подхватила ногу под коленом и согнула к животу, пряча от пристального изучения.  
— Перелома нет. Вывиха тоже. Потянула связку — обычное дело. Идти смогу. Просто стимула не хватало.  
— Знаешь, давай... — Стас задумался о том, как лучше сделать: взять ли ее на закорки и тащить на спине, поднять на руки прямо тут или сначала помочь выбраться на бетон, а уже там вскинуть, или посадить на плечи. — Давай поженимся, а? — внезапно предложил он. — Вернемся, подадим документы и распишемся. Всего делов-то.  
Он не поднял на нее головы, продолжал на автомате пялиться туда, где только что лежала ее ступня. Юльча рассмеялась — сначала тихо, потом громче. Потом осеклась, тронула пальцами его макушку, погладила по голове от темечка до затылка.  
— Смешно? — без обиды спросил он. Было грустно, но не остро, неловко, но не стыдно, жалко, но без саднящей досады. С Юльчей было хорошо — всегда. Даже в моменты позора и слабости.  
— Очень, — спокойно сказала она. — Мне Бобби вчера тоже предлагал.  
Он оторопело посмотрел на нее.  
— Я отказала таким парням, что покажи кому — не поверят.  
Стас подождал продолжения, но она больше ничего не объяснила. Он кивнул, как дурак, и жестом показал, что собирается сделать.  
Когда они общими усилиями выкарабкались на верх насыпи, она последовательно отмела перенос и на руках — «далеко ты так не уйдешь», и на плечах — «для позвоночника вредно», запрыгнула ему на спину, когда он присел, и обвила шею руками.  
Долго шли молча. Только у лестницы Юльча снова заговорила.  
— Еще месяц назад я бы согласилась. И что бы мы делали с этим?  
— Жили вместе?  
— Два глубоко несчастных человека, — она горько усмехнулась: — Заманчиво, заманчиво.  
— Нам было бы хорошо вместе.  
— Я тоже так думала. Долго. Слишком долго. Ужасно здорово, что ты все-таки позвал сюда Леру. Ты ведь не сразу так планировал, да? До нее я мало что понимала в тебе. Не видела тебя другим. Убедила себя, что ты по жизни такой, как со мной: спокойный, бесстрастный, не способный на порывы, из тех, для кого женщина не станет путеводной звездой. Это максимум, думала я, на что ты вообще способен. А мне и хватит. Буду за двоих — гореть, рваться, жертвовать, отдавать... А теперь узнала, каково это может быть, — когда тебе на самом деле надо. Когда ты действительно хочешь. И как-то, знаешь, сложно соглашаться на минималку.  
Сначала Стас жалел, что не может поставить Юльчу на землю перед собой и посмотреть ей в глаза, но затем понял, что так даже легче.  
— Я полгода назад собирался, — признался он. — С тобой было как дома, казалось, чего больше искать? И зачем? Но именно поэтому ты для меня вариант «только серьезно — или никак», и я все не мог решиться. А потом появилась Лера. И я...  
Стас не стал продолжать: и он отложил. До отпуска. А потом еще немного.  
— Да все я понимаю, — вздохнула Юльча. — Лера — звезда. Мелькнет — погаснет. Такой шанс нельзя упускать. Сегодня с тобой, завтра — нет. А я никуда не денусь.  
— Все не так.  
— Так, Стас. Я, наверно, какой-то универсальный запасной аэродром. Если даже Бобби гожусь в этом качестве.  
Людей на дорожке было уже больше, на них смотрели — кто-то удивленно, кто-то со смешком, кто-то с умилением, как на влюбленную пару. От Юльчи не пахло ничем различимым: ни отдушкой крема, ни мылом, ни духами. Она была невесомой, неощущаемой, как будто вросла в него симбиотическим организмом, стала частью его тела. Стас привык, что она есть — всегда, пусть незримо, фоново, — и не знал, как ампутировать ее из своей жизни со всеми метастазами и ростками. Фантомная боль начинала тянуть уже сейчас.  
— Ты уйдешь? — спросил он. — Совсем?  
Юльча промолчала.  
Он подбросил ее повыше и крепче подхватил под коленями.  
У КПП она начала уверять, что может идти сама и нога больше не болит, но Стас ее не отпустил. Отель просыпался, персонал сновал между корпусами, по детской площадке лазали проснувшиеся малыши. Бобби сидел на скамейке у кафе — раскинув по спинке руки и широко расставив ноги.  
— Перегруппировка?  
Он тоже не стал слушать Юльчу:  
— Так дойдем быстрее и проще, чем ты будешь хромать полчаса, — и ей пришлось перелезть со спины Стаса к нему.  
В коридоре, сгрузив Юльчу у номера, Бобби обернулся и подмигнул Стасу.  
— Отпуск удался, да? — сказал он.

— Знаешь, что я подумала? — с какой-то преувеличенно бодрой решимостью сказала Лера.  
Стас продрал глаза, когда она уже вернулась то ли с пробежки, то ли из тренажерки, он не стал уточнять, и приняла душ. Выглядела свежей и выспавшейся.  
Было около полудня.  
— Мы могли бы подружиться с ней, — сообщила она.  
Произнести Юльчино имя вслух оказалось ей не по силам.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, дружат же люди зачем-то.  
— По-моему, это не так работает.  
Они позавтракали в кафе на берегу. Один и тот же маршрут, набивший оскомину променад и морской пейзаж в четвертый раз за последние сутки вызывали приступ уныния. Стас был сыт узорчатой плиткой, велосипедными дорожками, волнорезами, крышей стадиона, лежанками и стойками зонтов.  
— Мы что, на них экономим? — с коротким смешком спросила Лера, когда Бобби поднялся, освобождая ей место.  
Она стыдилась самой возможности.  
— Соседние заняты. Можем пойти туда, — Стас кивнул на свободные топчаны ближе к раздевалкам.  
— Я пошутила. Не хочу лежать отдельно.  
Юльча улыбнулась ей — растерянно и принужденно. Лера скинула платье и устроилась рядом, замерла точеным изваянием. Юльча немного подождала, потом приподнялась, вытащила из-под аккуратно сложенных шорт аккуратно сложенную футболку, расправила и натянула на себя.  
Повисшее между ними всеми напряжение было таким плотным, что его можно было резать ножом. На секунду Стас подумал плюнуть на все, развернуться и уйти отсюда — чем дальше, тем лучше. Идеально было бы сегодня же улететь домой.  
Он не сразу заметил, что Бобби, сунув руки в карманы, с едкой ухмылкой смотрит на него в упор.  
Они расстелили одно покрывало на двоих.  
— Чувствую себя педиком, — сказал Стас.  
Бобби искренне рассмеялся. Девчонки прыснули.  
— Ты какой-то совершенно фантастический мудак, — нагнувшись к его уху, сказал Бобби. — Я немного влюблен.  
Душное воспоминание о массажной палатке накатило и схлынуло волной. Бобби шло солнце, и пляж, и море — и весь этот адский котел. Он плескался в нем. Даже натянутость в воздухе была для него приятной средой. Мысль о том, что вчера под утро Бобби завел Юльчу в номер и разложил перед тем, как в обнимку с ней заснуть, против ожидания не отвращала, не оскорбляла и не злила, а только подстегивала внутренний нехороший зуд.  
Стас выдохнул и отвернулся в сторону. Он продолжал ощущать взгляд Бобби на себе.  
— Юля! — слишком громко для человека с соседнего лежака позвала Лера. Если бы Стас был Юльчей, он бы вздрогнул. — Пойдем поплаваем?  
Юльча, как по команде, села на топчане и бросила отчаянный взгляд на Стаса, но тот ничем не мог ей помочь.  
— Пойдем. Конечно.  
Они смотрелись нелепо, как два отражения в кривом зеркале, и сбавляли друг другу «баллы». В сравнении с невысокой Юльчей Лера выглядела долговязой и худой, а ее узкокостная комплекция делала фигуру Юльчи картикатурно-карликовой, диспропорциональной.  
— У меня есть теория, — сказал Бобби, когда они отошли метров на десять. — Если человек вызывает в ком-то яркие эмоции: любовь, привязанность, обсессию — они аккумулируются в нем, накапливаются, как свет в люминофоре, а потом отражаются от носителя. И привлекают других. Снова и снова. Энергия удваивается, утраивается, притягивает все сильнее... Это как деньги к деньгам, только про обожание. Если заклинило одну, появится и вторая. Будет две, третьему сложно пройти мимо.  
— Меня немного клинит, — признался Стас. — Жди пополнения в своем списке.  
Лера сделала над собой усилие и даже потопталась с Юльчей у берега минуту или две, но потом не выдержала, нырнула и скрылась из вида. А мерзлячка Юльча еще долго собиралась с духом, прежде чем окунуться. Она бы давно вышла из моря в обычном режиме купания, но теперь чувствовала себя обязанной дождаться возвращения Леры и маялась на мелководье.  
Бобби приподнялся рядом с ним на локтях.  
— Меня можно найти в городе, вот я к чему, — сказал он. — Если, конечно, захочешь.  
— Захочу.  
Бобби посмотрел на него и вдруг чему-то своему рассмеялся.  
— А будешь меня так же жалеть? Я ведь тоже по-своему несчастненький, закомплексованный мальчик с травмами. Или у тебя так только с девочками? С мальчиками проблемы не нужны?  
— Обычно только с девочками, — честно сказал Стас. — С мальчиками проблемы не нужны.  
Он обернулся.  
— Но кто его знает. Может, и тебя буду.  
Стасу почему-то остро захотелось спросить в ответку: а ты? Поплакаться: я запутался, я не знаю, что со всем этим делать.  
Но Бобби не был похож на того, кто пожалеет. Он только покачал головой — то ли осуждающе, то ли презрительно, то ли сочувственно. Коротко вдохнул и открыл рот, чтобы что-то произнести.  
— Не спрашивай, — попросил его Стас. — Я не смогу ответить.


End file.
